Badger Nation: Battle Royale
by Lt Ian
Summary: What started as an average day for Ian soon became something much more lethal... RATED M FOR CONSTANT VIOLENCE AND HEAVY BLOOD CONTENT! PS: Wasn't based off of the anime Battle Royale, but it is apparently very close to it...
1. Chapter Zero: Real Life Meltdown

Note: "Badger Nation: Battle Royale" was a group RP/Story I started on my friend's forum. While it was I who came up with the plot, setting, and general idea, from there on it was in the hands of not only me, but my friends as well. So, technically, this is a group story. It was posted on a forum, so I will be editing it to a story like format.

DISCLAIMER: While I created some of the characters in this (myself, John, Ivan, CMI, and Jin are my most original), I did not create all their moves. Any move that is copyrighted by another company is NOT OWNED BY ME! Also, any character that seems like a blatant rip-off of another anime, video game, or TV show PROBABLY IS, and is not claimed to be owned by me either! I don't know what everyone else based their characters off of as well, so I make no promises of covering all the bases.

However, I do know Penguin ripped off a lot of Naruto stuff, and that I borrowed a lot of stuff from Castlevania…

Basically, if someone else owns it, I don't, nor do I make claims to.

On with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bah, there goes my chance at getting home on time…" a black haired teenaged boy said, watching as his bus turned into some of the worse traffic he had seen all year.

He leaned against the glass window, and sighed.

He then shifted his backpack over a bit more. The dude next to him gave him the willies, and he feared that if he even poked him he'd do something horrible to him.

A few minutes later, the dude next to him fell dead asleep, and fell on the boys shoulder. _Greeeat…_ the boy thought to himself. _A sleeping druggie who thinks we're an item…_ He tried to push the druggie off of him, but remembered his last experience with that.

_Those vomit stains didn't come out for a week…bad idea…_

A younger blonde haired boy leaned over the seat behind him. "Hey Ian, I didn't know you swung that way!" he said, knocking Ian in the back of the head.

"Shut up McKerdy, I know where you live…" the boy, Ian, replied. "If this damned druggie wasn't stuck on me, I'd throw you out the window.

The other boy laughed, and went to go bother other kids on the bus. "That boy is gonna die on Freshman Day…" Ian said, starring out the window again as he tried to ignore the sleeping druggie.

Ian's life was a relatively boring one. Go to school, procrastinate on homework and projects, eat, sleep, wake up, ect ect. The only real time he got to kick back and relax was when he went to his karate dojo on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. But the dojo was closed this week… so…

"Looks like another boring weeknight" Ian sighed. Times like this made him wish he had a life.

After a few hours of traffic jams, the bus finally arrived at Ian's stop. He elbowed the druggie next to him. "This is our stop." The druggie stood up, half dazed, and stepped off the bus. Ian followed after, and quick headed for home.

As he was walking, he looked up into the sky. Rain clouds were forming, and he thought he heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance. "That ain't good…" he said, and walked a little faster. Getting drenched while carrying a 50 pound backpack literally overflowing with schoolwork wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, and Ian had no wish to re-enact what happened during his Freshman year.

Now a Sophomore at his High school, Ian was a relatively smart kid. Sure, he was known to do extremely stupid things every once in a while, but overall he was a good student. In fact, he had never gotten a detention, ever, and had only gotten in trouble a few times. Of course, while he was technically a "goody-two-shoes", Ian was known to do some pretty mean things to the teachers and staff of the school behind their backs, but he didn't let anyone find out about those things.

Ian reached home a few minutes later. After grabbing the mail from his mailbox, he walked up to the front door and wedged it open. He chucked his backpack on the ground and his mail in the Easter baskets that were still out month's afterwards. Exhausted, he plopped onto his couch.

He then bolted up.

"OH SHIT!" he said, getting to his feet. "I forgot to turn in that project online!" He looked at the clock. 3:50 PM. It was due at 4 PM.

He ran as fast as he could up to his dad's computer.

He turned it on, and bounced up and down impatiently in his chair while it booted up.

He logged on, and dialed in.

His dial up modem clicked, whirred, and screeched as it connected. "Damn you! CONNECT!" he said screaming at the computer.

Suddenly, the screen fizzled out, and faded into black.

"Wha?" Ian said, confused. He kicked his computer.

The screen crackled back to life. On it was the words "BADGER NATION BATTLE ROYAL!" in all caps, bouncing around the screen. "Oh man, I don't think that's supposed to happen…" he said aloud.

Badger Nation was the name of one of the forums that he and his friends made. It was a small internet nation whose primary goal was to take over the world with randomness. But Battle Royale? Ian had never heard of this.

Suddenly, there was a loud rushing noise, and a hole ripped open in his computer. "Alright, now I KNOW that isn't supposed to happen!" he yelled, as he started to get sucked in.

Ian was pulled in, as he yelled and screamed for dear life. He plunged through the portal, whipping past rows and rows of binary code, electricity, and worlds, all strung together by what seem to be wire-like threads.

Suddenly, he was spit out, and hit the ground hard.

He pulled his head out of the ground. _Sand…_ he thought, spitting grains of it out of his mouth. Ian cleared his eyes, and looked around. "Holy crap!" he said, standing up.

Ian was no longer at his computer. Instead, he was on a tropical island. A humongous one from the looks of it too. He saw palm trees, sunny skies, a clear ocean, and relaxing cool sands. He sighed. "This place is paradise!" he said aloud. He rubbed his hands together. "I think I'm gonna like it here…"

Suddenly, a loud disembodied voice boomed from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Greetings! Welcome to Badger Nation Battle Royale!"


	2. Chapter One: The Voice

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Proboards either!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian spun around, looking for the source of the mysterious voice. When he didn't find anyone, he shrugged and sat down in the sand. "Now… where was I…?" he asked aloud, laying back.

"AHEM!" the Voice yelled in Ian's ear, causing him to jump up.

"Where the hell are you?" Ian cried aloud, eyes darting back and forth.

"I am in a different dimensional plane, high above Battle Island…" the Voice said, very mystically.

"Battle Island? What the hell is that?" Ian asked, questioningly.

"This island that you are on is Battle Island, host to Battle Royale!" the Voice said, no longer very mystic sounding.

"Battle… Royale?" Ian asked, still confused.

"Battle Royale is the newest, most, intense, craziest reality game show around!" the Voice replied.

"Reality TV sucks. I'm leaving…" Ian said, walking away.

"Wait! It's a reality GAME SHOW! Not some stupid show like American Idol!" the Voice responded, pleadingly.

Ian turned back to the voice. "Game show eh?" he said, scratching his bearded chin. "What do I do in this Game Show?"

"Basically…" the Voice said, a tone of happiness in it's voice. "KILL EVERY ONE OF YOUR FREINDS!"

Ian fell over.

"What?" he said, pushing himself back up. "That's insane! You want me to kill all my friends just to win some sort of prize? Well let me tell you something Mr. Voice! I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down there fella!" the Voice replied. "You see, seeing as it is a GAME show, we wouldn't have you just murder them. Oh no no no! They respawn! You have an unlimited number of lives in this game! So, while you technically are 'killing' them, they just come back!"

"Interesting…" Ian replied, scratching his chin again. "Do I have any weapons?"

"Yes…" the Voice said, and suddenly Ian was struck on the head by a very hard object. He fell face first into the sand.

Ian pulled his head out of the sand, and looked over to see a very familiar looking katana next to him.

"ONI MAKASUSHI!" Ian yelled, hugging his Christmas katana from last year. He attached the sheath to the left side of his pants, and drew Oni, swinging him around in the air. Oni's blade cut through the air, like some sort of song.

Ian grinned, and re-sheathed the sword. "Anything else I should know?" he asked, sitting down.

"Yes. Your other forum user friends, the 'Heroes', as we shall call them, will be arriving momentarily. They will also be equipped with weapons, and will spawn on random parts of the island. Your objective is to kill them, and try and kill as many as possible before you die."

"So I have to kill them before they kill me, right?" Ian asked, with a grin on his face. "Sounds relatively easy."

"The Heroes aren't the only foes on this island…" the Voice warned. "Characters from other stories on the Badger Nation forums, BN comics, and other Hero created people will be on the island as well. They are referred to as the 'Villains.' They will be out to kill the Heroes as well. So, while you are trying to beat other Heroes…"

"I have to work with them when facing Villains out for our blood." Ian finished. "Ingenious little game you got here…"

"Thank you. We even make use of the forum's Karma system!" the Voice said, happily.

"Karma? You mean that pointless thing finally has a purpose?" Ian said, laughing.

"Yes. A very important one!" the Voice said, getting ready to do another rant. "Karma is your tool for unlocking your 'true power,' or what I call your 'Karma Ability.' Karma Abilities vary, but they all work the same way. When a Karma Ability is activated, the character that activates it can use said ability for a certain length of time. The length of time depends on how large the person's karma is, but it's always useful. Once your Karma ability runs out, it has to recharge. If you have Negative Karma, however, it takes twice as long to recharge, but generally does more damage. The only downfall to Karma Abilities is that they're unusable if you have 0 Karma, so be careful! Because of these Karma Abilities, characters also have 2 other special abilities; Continuous Abilities and Weapon Abilities."

"How do those work?" Ian asked, inquisitively.

"Weapon Abilities depend on your weapon. If you have some sort of special trait, or are fighting a special person, they might activate. It all depends on what weapon you have. For instance, Oni Makasushi's ability is called 'Negative Gain.' If you ever get Negative Karma, it's power rises to extreme levels, while positive Karma gives it no bonuses."

"Alright, that sounds simple enough…" Ian said. "Now, what are these Continuous Abilities all about?"

"Continuous Abilities are abilities that are always active, regardless of how much Karma you have. These abilities are also as diverse as the character. For instance, your Continuous Ability, 'Mirror Tactics,' makes it so that you use the Continuous Ability of the last person you fought!"

"Cool!" Ian said, hopping to his feet. "Well, it was nice talking to you Mr. Voice, but I want to go and kill people now! Seeya!"

Ian ran down the beach, screaming "Wooohooo!" as he did.

"Good luck!" the Voice called after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Off in his plane of reality, the Voice smiled to himself.

"Little does that boy know that this isn't your normal game show…" he said, smirking evilly. He laughed evilly, as it echoed through his chambers.


	3. Chapter Two: Sara and Scott

DISCLAIMER: Go back and read the old ones, they don't change much! And yes, Sara's nick-name is spelled Illastrator. Not Illustrator. Illastrator. It's a long long story… save yourselves the trouble and don't ask!

------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash of light shone off on a beach nearby Ian's position.

Suddenly, a girl with long hair and glasses appeared. She stepped out of the light, a long, spiky red sword in her hand.

"Helllloooo Dunkin Donuts!' she yelled, hands in the air. She opened her eyes, and looked around. "Hey… this isn't Dunkin Donuts!"

She stopped and thought about what had just happened. She had just used her Illastrator powers to teleport to what she thought was Dunkin Donuts… but…

"Damn it! I hate having no sense of direction!" she yelled, falling to her knees. "Stupid stupid stupid Sara…"

Sara was her name, and drawling and donuts were her game. She was an extremely talented artist, and she was well known back at her high school for her comics. A close friend of Ian's, Sara often used her bearded friend as an author to their comic series. She had just come home a bit after Ian and was messing around with her illustrator powers, trying to teleport to Dunkin Donuts to get a bite to eat.

"Next time I'm walking…" she said, sitting down in the sand.

"Welcome to Battle Royale Illastrator!" The Voice boomed.

Sara looked up. "Who's there?" she asked aloud.

"It's me, the host of Badger Nation Battle Royale, the game show where you kill everyone without dieing yourself!" The Voice responded.

Sara looked blankly at the general direction of the voice.

"Well then, if you don't mind, could I go home? I don't plan on dieing until I'm, like… 70 or so. Does that work for you?" she responded, sheepishly.

"Don't worry! You may die, but you respawn!" The Voice responded, cheerfully.

"I don't get it…" Sara responded, hungrily. Her stomach growled.

And so The Voice explained the entire premises of Battle Royale to Sara… multiple times. She seemed to get confused about it pretty easily. However, she eventually got it.

"Ok ok ok, I got it!" Sara said, standing up. "I kill people, and try not to die myself, right? Sounds easy!"

Sara then ran off down the beach.

"Good luck Illastrator!" The Voice yelled behind her. _You'll need it… heh heh heh…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, a man plummeted from the sky. "SAVE ME SPOONMAN!" he yelled, as he landed on a tree branch.

Scott (better known as Z to his classmates) was another artist from the High School. Whilst his actual comic wasn't well known, his parodies of other comics were. Extremely well known, to be exact...

"Hmmm… I feel… a bit… uncomfortable…" he said, and opened his eyes.

He then saw the tree branch sticking through his chest, right through his heart.

"… Damn…" he muttered, and died.

Respawning elsewhere, he drew his scythe, Kafzeil.

"Welcome to Battle Royale Scott!" The Voice boomed.

Scott ignored him, and walked off to a nearby ruin.

"Um… Scott?" The Voice asked, confused.

"Woot! Shelter!" Scott yelled, and propped Kafzeil against the wall. He lay down, and began to sleep.

"SCOTT! LISTEN TO ME!" The Voice boomed.

Scott, however, was completely asleep.

The Voice sighed, and then disappeared.


	4. Chapter Three: First Battle

DISCLAIMER: Bittersweet (Anna) is copyrighted by herself. I make no claims of ownership to her character. And Roy is based off of Soma Cruz, who is copyrighted by Konami.

--------------------------------------------------------

A girl, looking to be about 14 years old, sat at a desk, doodling away on a pad of paper. She adjusted her glasses, and pushed back her long black hair.

Her name was Anna, and she was known as an artist, writer, and role player in her town.

She finished her doodle, and got ready to start another one, when her computer flashed white.

"What the-" she started to say, but was pulled in before she could finish her sentence.

She screamed as she flew through time and space.

Eventually, she fell out of the vortex and hit the ground, hard.

"Oww…" she said, pushing herself up. Looking around, she clung onto her pen and notebook. Her eyes darted back and forth, as she had suddenly become very paranoid.

After a few minutes had passed, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well… that was… different…" she said, and took a step forward.

At that exact moment, The Voice materialized in front of her.

"Welcome!" his voice boomed, causing Anna to fall on her ass again.

"Who-who-who are you?!?" she stuttered, equally as terrified as she was when she arrived on Battle Island.

"My name is The Voice, and I am the host of Badger Nation Battle Royale!" The Voice boomed again.

"Badger Nation?!?" Anna said, standing up again. "You mean THOSE bastards are why I'm stuck in this mess?!?"

"Mess? I prefer to call it a game show…" The Voice responded, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Game show? Anna asked questioningly.

The Voice then explained the entire premise of Battle Royale to her.

After he was done, Anna raised her hand.

"One question. What do I use as a weapon?"

"Your pen."

"Wingaru?" Anna replied, looking at her favorite pen. "But it's a pen! I want to use a sword."

"Too bad."

Anna scowled at The Voice.

"So you're saying that the one chance I have to use a sword… YOU WON'T LET ME?!? You'll pay for this!" she yelled, leaping at The Voice.

He then disappeared.

"Coward!" she yelled, stabbing at the air.

After she was done fuming, she decided she'd go and walk down onto the beach. The sand felt better on her bare feet then the rocks did, and maybe the seaside air could inspire her to write a cool story to pass the time.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ian had stumbled into a nearby forest.

"Gah… damn trees!" he yelled, as he tripped over a root.

Pushing himself up, he discovered he had almost reached the end.

"Yay! Freedom!" he cried, and ran out of the forest, tripping over yet another root.

He rolled to his feet, and surveyed his surroundings.

He was standing just outside of a small town.

Curious, he wandered through the town, observing everything he came across.

The town was utterly abandoned, with no sign of human life in the area. Shops were closed, windows were smashed, and cars sat where they were, either off or out of gasoline.

"Hmmm… creepy…" Ian muttered to himself.

Eventually, he reached the center of the town.

Ian glanced around.

In front of him, was a pickup truck parked next to a beer store. The truck's door was ripped off, and the beer bottles loaded in the back were spilled all over the street. The door to the beer store swung back and forth in the low wind that was blowing.

Ian took another step closer to the store.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone home?"

Everything was quite, except for the squeaking of the door hinges.

"Hmm… looks like nobody's home…" Ian said. He started to walk away. Suddenly, a metal object shot past him and struck a nearby beer bottle, causing it to explode.

"Shit!" Ian said, jumping sideways.

He spun around to the source of the explosion.

His eyes fell upon a man standing right outside an alleyway. He wore a long leather trench coat over his blue t-shirt, bloodstained blue jeans, and transition glasses. He held a smoking Silver Pistol in his right hand, and had a large greatsword sheathed on his back.

"Wait… is that… ROY?!?" Ian asked, surprised.

Roy grinned, and holstered his pistol.

"In the flesh…" he said, grinning.

Roy was a character Ian had made up for a futuristic RP on Badger Nation a while back. Roy was a teenaged mafia boss who was bipolar. Roy's normal ego was mild mannered and kind, but his other ego was far from normal. His second ego's name was Drac, and Drac believed he was Dracula reborn. He is a cold-blooded murderer, quite the opposite of Roy, a gallant hero.

"You aren't evil Roy! Why the hell are you a villain?" Ian asked, confused.

"It's simple…" Roy said, drawing his greatsword, Ascalon. "Villains don't have to be evil. The term 'Villain' is just a faction name. Some of us are good, while others are evil. Just like some of your 'Heroes' are evil…"

"Huh? Some of my friends are evil…?" Ian asked.

Roy ignored him. "Now come on… lets do this…"

Ian sighed, and unsheathed Oni Makasushi.

"Man, I feel bad killing one of my favorite characters…" he said, grinning. "But hey, you were unoriginal anyway.

Roy's eye twitched.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, isn't it obvious that I based you off of Soma Cruz from Castlevannia…?" Ian asked, laughing.

Roy gritted his teeth.

"Lying cur! You shall die here and now!" he yelled, and leapt into the air. Roy brought Ascalon behind his head and smashed it down into the pavement.

Ian sidestepped the blow, as chunks of pavement flew passed him.

"Nice…" he commented. He then swung Oni at Roy's head.

Roy flipped back and delivered a bicycle kick to Ian's midsection, avoiding the attack and knocking Ian over as well.

Ian hit the ground face first, and rolled back to his feet.

"Damnit… I should have expected that…" he said, wiping the trickle of blood off of his forehead.

Roy looked at the blood, and grinned evilly.

"Ian, seeing as you created me, you should know what happens when I get the blood of one of my enemies on me, correct?" he asked, still grinning.

_Wait… _Ian thought to himself. A look of horror crossed his face.

_He turns into Drac when that happens! He'll become extremely powerful and won't de-transform until I'm killed! If that blood hits him…_

"I see you've figured it out…" Roy said, laughing.

Ian suddenly turned and ran.

_I've got to find some cover!_ he thought to himself.

Roy drew his pistol, and began to fire at Ian.

Ian dove over the pickup truck, and landed on the other side, bullets flying past his head.

"Ha! You're trapped now!" Roy said, laughing. "If you even try and move one of my bullets will hit you!"

"So? You can't move while firing because of kickback issues, and you've got a slow rate of fire!" Ian yelled, trying to make himself feel a little bit better about the bad situation he was in.

"Just two prices to pay for unlimited ammo and no reloading!" Roy shot back, laughing.

Ian looked around. _I need something to distract Roy…_ he thought to himself. He then saw a lighter sitting in the cab of the pickup truck.

And that's when Ian was suddenly struck with inspiration.

Timing his movements, Ian reached up into the cab and grabbed the lighter, as bullets flew past him.

He waited for the small gap of time between Roy's shots, and flipped up into the back of the pickup truck, a bullet just narrowly passing his midsection.

Looking around, Ian found a case of beer bottles.

_Perfect…_ he thought to himself, ripping a piece of fabric off of his shirt sleeve.

Popping open the beer bottle, he stuck the piece of fabric so that it was half in, half out. He then flipped open the lighter and struck the ignition switch.

He peeked over the side of the truck.

"Hey Roy! You look thirsty!" Ian said tauntingly, ducking as Roy fired again. "How about a nice Molotov Cocktail to wet your whistle?"

Ian then lit the piece of his shirt and threw the flaming bottle at Roy.

Roy saw the Molotov Cocktail flying through the air at him, and leapt backwards. The bottle struck the ground, and fire sprang from it. The flames spread to other beer bottles, and soon the entire town center was on fire.

Ian used this distraction to leap into the front seat of the pickup truck. Luckily, the keys were in the ignition, and, after turning the truck on, Ian hit the gas, speeding out of the town.

Roy fired at him, but the flames were too high for him to see Ian.

"Damn… that was too close…" Ian said, driving off towards a nearby mountain. He grabbed another beer bottle and popped the top off of it. He took a sip, and spit it up. "Bleh, it even tastes like crap in game shows…" he said, and threw it out the side of the truck, disappointed.


	5. Chapter Four: A Wolf in Saint's clothes

DICLAIMER: Logoth is copywrite Scott Knauss. I make no claims at owning him, or Lauryn. Cause if anything, Lauryn owns me… :(

--------------------------------------------

Back in the real world, a short haired 16 year old girl dropped her saxophone case outside her bedroom, and kicked off her shoes.

"Gah… Marching Band was killer today…" she muttered.

Her name was Lauryn, one the mascots of the Highschool, and an excellent tenor sax player.

A tad aggressive, Lauryn lived by her own rules, and was probably the marching band's best bet for Drum Major next year.

Lauryn staggered over to her bed.

"Muwahahahah, time to sleep!" she yelled, and leapt at her bed.

However, she instead fell through a portal, and landed on a tree.

"What the hell?!?" she yelled, as she fell from the tree and onto the ground.

"Alright… someone is gonna die for this…" she muttered, fairly pissed off.

"Wow, people are right; you do have anger issues…" The Voice said, appearing before her.

"Watch it, as soon as I can get something sharp enough, you're the first one to die…" Lauryn said, searching for a weapon.

"How about these?" The Voice asked, and threw her two twinblades.

"Woot! Nightblade!" Lauryn yelled, grabbing her twinblades. "Never mind, you live!"

"Thank you…" The Voice said. _Maybe it was a mistake bringing her here…?_ The Voice thought to himself.

"So… what do I do now?" Lauryn asked, confused as usual.

"Kill everyone." The Voice said happily.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" Lauryn yelled, running off into the forest.

The Voice sighed and disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------

Scott was sound asleep, dreaming of his next _DoomRoll_ comic, when he suddenly awoke. Looking up, he saw a man in an all black suit, with his silver hair tied back in a pony tail.

The man stepped forward.

"Hello. My apologies for waking you sir, but I'm afraid I've become lost…" the man said, sighing.

"Uh… who are you?" Scott asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah, how rude of me to forget to introduce myself," the man said, straightening his posture. "I am Saint Logoth, a missionary from the Vatican."

Scott cocked his eyebrows. "The Vatican? What are you doing in a place like this? Don't you even realize what's going on?"

"Yes, and that is why I'm here," the Saint explained. "I am here for those who seek refuge in the love of God. I have been searching for a village inhabited by such people, but so far I've had no luck at finding them."

Scott jumped to his feet and slung Kafzeil over his shoulder.

"Right then, follow me!" he said, and started walking through the woods, with the Saint behind him.

After about 2 seconds of wandering, Scott realized he had no idea where they were going. _Oh well, it's too late to stop now…_ he though. _I'll try and find this village for Saint Logoth. Maybe I'll be lucky for once?_

Sixteen minutes later, Scott and Logoth arrived at a small village.

"Aha! This must be the place!" the Saint said, smiling. "Thank you Scott!"

Scott smiled. "No proble-"

He stopped smiling.

"Wait a moment… how did you know my name?" he asked, turning to face Logoth.

"Opps, it seems I have made a mistake…" Logoth said, his eyes flashing red. "Oh well… no use in hiding it anymore…"

He smiled, showing Scott his pointed fangs.

"A vampire…" Scott said, readying Kafzeil.

Logoth reached into his suit and drew two long daggers.

"And now… you shall die, young hero…" Logoth said, and ran at Scott.

-------------------------------

"Shit! He got away!" Roy yelled, as the flames crackled and grew.

He looked around, as the fire spread to nearby buildings.

"This town is going to be a charred memory in a little bit," Roy said, looking around uneasily. "Time for me to leave…"

Roy ran out of the town, and through a forest.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the beach where Ian entered Battle Royale.

"Ahh… a beach…" Roy said, yawning. "How very… relaxing…"

He was about to lay down, when he noticed a girl farther down the beach, swinging her pen around in the air.

Roy let out a low whistle. "Mee-ow!" he said, grinning. "Finally, a girl who isn't one of those ugly uni-brow chicks of the future!" He got as low on the ground as possible, as to avoid being seen so easily. "Please be a Villain, please be a Villain, please be a Villain…"

The girl turned around, and Roy cursed under his breath.

He recognized her as Anna.

Anna hadn't noticed him, and turned back around, playing with her pen.

"Oh well… I guess I don't need to attack her…" Roy said, grinning. He sat down and continued to watch Anna.


	6. Chapter Five: A Mirror, Darkly

DISCLAIMER: Chibi Dude is copywrite Sara Goetter. I make no claims of ownership on him (even though everyone owns him :p) Also, The Satsui No Hadou and the Shun Goku Satsu is owned by Capcom, and not me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara continued to wander aimlessly throughout the island. Suddenly, her stomach growled very loudly.

"Oh yeah… I came to Dunkin Donuts to get food… and I'm still hungry!" she yelled into the air.

She sighed. "Why couldn't The Voice have teleported me here after I got something to eat…?"

She plopped down, exhausted. "This sucks ass…" she said, and began to curse up a storm. However, she was cut off as the bushes next to her began to shake and rustle. Gripping Blaze, she stood up.

"Who's there?!" she yelled, leaping into an attack position.

"Wait! Don't kill me… err… yet anyways!" a familiar voice yelled, and Sara's oldest chibi character, Chibi Dude, leapt out of the bushes.

"Chibi Dude? What are you doing here?" Sara asked, lowering Blaze a bit.

Chibi Dude looked back a bit, and sighed. "Well… it all went like this…" he said, and everything became all flashback-ish.

_Well, there I was, picking up chicks at the mall like the pimp I am…_

Sara interrupted the flashback, as she sighed. "Chibi Dude, I created you. I know you were lying dead in some ditch somewhere, you don't have to hide it…"

"This is MY flashback, damnit!" Chibi Dude yelled. "I can be picking up chicks if I want to!"

_Anyway…_

_I **WAS** lying in a ditch dead as normal… but I came back to life, also as normal. However, as soon as I did, I was teleported to this island. Then, some Voice guy showed up and started yelling at me to kill people. I think I made him angry, 'cuz I think he killed me. I respawned in that bush, and then I found you. And that's it._

Sara started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chibi Dude asked, confused.

"Leave it to you to be killed by a voice," she said, still cracking up.

"Hey! Shutup!" Chibi Dude yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Scott swung Kafzeil at Logoth, who flipped over the scythe and stabbed at him.

Scott stepped back and avoided the dagger strike.

Logoth's face suddenly grew a disappointed look, and dropped both arms. He sheathed both of his blades with a sigh.

"Damn that guitar slinging son of a bitch!" he yelled. "He always has to ruin my fun. I'm sorry Scott, but your death will have to wait."

He turned around, and dashed into the darkness of the woods, cursing under his breath.

Scott stood, unmoving.

"What the hell…?" he managed to cough out, after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged, and turned around, walking back to the ruins.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ian's truck sputtered.

"Oh… come on!" he yelled, punching the dashboard.

The truck gave one final sputter, and died.

"Stupid thing ran out of gas…" Ian muttered. He climbed out of the truck and looked around.

Smoke was still rising high into the air from the village, now far behind him. Ian laughed a little.

_Damn, I could be a good arsonist…_ he thought to himself, chuckling a bit.

He turned back around to the mountain, which was right in front of him. Surveying the base, he discovered a small path leading upwards.

Not really having any other place to go, Ian started up the mountain.

An hour passed, and then two.

Ian continued to climb the mountain.

"Damn… this is tireing…" he said, stopping to catch his breath.

When he looked up, he saw a figure up ahead.

"It can't be…" Ian said, drawing Oni Makasushi.

The person ahead of Ian looked identical to Ian… for the most part. He wore all black clothing, with the sleeves of his shirt cut and tattered. Facially, he looked like an evil version of Ian.

The figure pulled out an oddly shapped piece of metal, with an eyeball in the center.

"Morph blade, transform!" he yelled, as the metal shifted and flashed.

His Morph Blade transformed into a demonic copy of Oni Makasushi.

The figure then lunged at Ian, who blocked his attack.

"John… I should have known…" Ian said.

John smiled.

"Surprised to see me?" he said, and swung at Ian again.

Ian parried, and stuck at John, who narrowly dodged.

"Not really…" he replied, resuming a fighting stance.

John was a figure from Ian's past. A physical manisfestation of Ian's dark side, John was essentially Ian's Evil Alterego. While Ian hated John, John was still one half of himself, and without him, Ian wouldn't be alive.

"So John, what are you doing here? Did you and Ivan come along to bug me as usual?" Ian asked mockingly, dodging another strike from John.

John slashed furiously at Ian, who either avoided or dodged his strikes.

"What do you think I'm here for?!" he responded. "I'm here to KILL you!"

Ian sighed. "You never change."

"And you suck at fighting. Now come on, fight me!"

Ian kicked John in the face.

"You know you can't win. You never do."

John regained his stance, and grinned evilly.

Suddenly, dark energy began to flow from the ground.

"What are you up to now?" Ian asked, cautious.

John grinned.

"It's simple. I've trained since our last encounter, and I've developed a single technique that will end you for good!"

_A single technique…?_ Ian thought to himself.

Ian then recognized the energy flow.

"That's the… Satsui No Hadou!" Ian blurted out, suddenly becoming worried.

John laughed. "I think you know what comes next…"

Ian ran at him. "Not if I can help it!" he yelled, brining Oni above his head.

"Too late!" John yelled, as he floated forward, grabbing Ian.

**Shun Goku Satsu: Instant Hell Murder!**

Darkness surrounded the two, and various ripping and tearing noises were heard, and, finally, a piercing death cry from Ian.

The darkness cleared, and John was standing over a pool of blood and guts, with no sign of Ian's body.

The Kanji for Destruction, _Metsu_, formed on John's back, written in Ian's blood.


	7. Chapter Six: Anna's True Power

DISCLAIMER: Katsu Yukimura is copywrite Scott Knauss, and Mother is copywrite by Bittersweet (note: I call Bittersweet Anna in the story because I refer to all characters by their actual names, but seeing as I don't exactly know hers… she's Anna. :p)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

John began to shift and transform, gathering more power from using the Shun Goku Satsu.

"Well now… _that_ was rather violent…" a voice said from behind him.

John looked over his shoulder to see a man wearing all blue bards' robes. An old Japanese style guitar was strung around him, and he was playing lightly. John instantly recognized him as Katsu Yukimura

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business really…" Katsu said, grinning, as he struck a dismal chord.

"Bah, Katsu… what hole did you crawl out of?" John asked, still in the middle of transforming.

"That isn't of your concern," Katsu said, striking another chord.

"Ah, but it is…" John said, as he finished transforming.

His hair now stood straight up, and a dark aura surrounded his body, pulsating.

He was now in his Omega form.

"You see Katsu, now that you're here; you're just another obstacle in my master plan…"

Omega John turned to face Katsu.

"Now… I know Heroes can kill each other…"

Omega John drew his Morph Blade, which warped into a twisted version of Katsu's hidden Wakasashi, Symphony Edge.

"… but do you know if Villains can kill one another?"

Omega John grinned, and ran at Katsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott reached the temple ruins again, and sat down. He re-propped Kafzeil against the wall of the ruins again.

He looked up at the now darkening sky. Night was approaching Battle Island.

He looked around, trying to spot any other characters.

Finding none, he lay back again.

"Where the hell IS everyone? Just how big is this island?"

Scott drifted off to sleep again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna stretched out on the beach. "Well then…" she started to say, but noticed a woman walking along the beach.

She sat up. _Could it be…?_ she wondered to herself.

The woman carried a shotgun, and her cunning green eyes and long, black locks appeared only as they had in Anna's head. Squealing with delight, Anna leapt to her feet.

"Liza!" she yelled, gleefully.

Liza flicked her hair back, and narrowed her eyes tartly. "That's Mother to you…" she said. Suddenly, a look of confusion crossed her face. "Wait, how on earth do you know my real name?"

"OHMYGOODNESS!" Anna squealed with joy. "It really is you! Where's Al? Did you bring Tabby with you?"

"T-taban, you mean?" Mother said, stiffening.

Anna laughed joyfully. "I know everything about you! I mean, I created you, after all! I can't believe you're here!" She happily skipped around.

Mother narrowed her eyes.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you're God?" Mother demanded.

"No, I'm just an amateur with a pen!" Anna replied, brandishing her pen gleefully. She started to write a sentence down in her sketchbook.

Mother raised her shotgun.

"That's it," she said, getting ready to fire.

BLAM!

Before Mother could fire, a period that Anna had casually written down flew from her book like a bullet. It hit the ground in front of Mother, causing her to jump back.

Anna looked at her book, and then at her pen.

"So _that's_ what the pen does!" she yelled. "Awesome!"


	8. Chapter Seven: Rebirth

DISCLAIMER: Same as always people!

------------------------------------------------------

Omega John ran at Katsu, and swung his sword at him.

Katsu evaded easily and laughed.

"Now John, it isn't in the best taste to-"

He was cut off as Omega John became transparent.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back, and flew forward.

Omega John became solid again, and punched him backwards, causing Katsu to stumble.

"What?" he asked, regaining the tuning on his guitar.

"Now Katsu, I'm no longer John. I'm OMEGA John. Didn't the Omega clue you in to me being stronger?"

Omega John ran at Katsu again, and swung his Morphed Symphony Edge at the guitarist, with Katsu dodging every attack effortlessly.

"Ah John… you're as hasty as ever…" he said, avoiding another attack.

Omega John continued his ruthless assault on Katsu, who was still dodging at now inhuman speeds.

"And obviously none too bright…" he muttered, avoiding another strike.

Omega John swung a charged up sword attack at Katsu, who suddenly drew his hidden Wakasashi from his guitar, blocking the attack.

"Why do you always insist on fighting? I swear you're as ruthless as ever…" Katsu said, grinning.

Omega John then looked into Katsu's empty, golden eyes, and a look of recognition crossed his face.

"So… you're not human anymore…" Omega John said.

"Ah… he can be taught…" Katsu said, pushing John off of him.

The two then continued their battle.

------------------------------------------------

Ian respawned, in a mountain cave.

He shook himself off.

"Damn that John… using the forbidden power…" he muttered.

He walked out of the cave, and surveyed his surroundings.

Ian was now standing on the very top of the mountain, right by a large castle. Looking down the mountain, he saw evil energy rising into the air from where John was.

"Well… going down there would be suicide…" Ian said to himself.

He then looked towards the castle.

"Oh well, that castle looks pretty badass! I might as well go and check it out."

Ian grinned. "And this time, there's no one to stop me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that!" a cheery voice said.

Suddenly, a blur sped passed Ian, and stood between him and the castle.

Ian looked at the figure, which looked like a nicer, more angelic, version of him.

He sighed. "Ivan? What are you doing here?"

While John was Ian's evil alter ego physically manifested, Ivan was his good alter ego, in human form. Ivan had an extreme dislike for attacking and killing someone, but he had no problem defending himself from them, possibly killing them in the process.

Ivan grinned. "Hi Ian, what's up?"

"You're in my way Ivan… let me explore the castle!"

Ivan stuck out his tongue.

"No can do! You see, only I'M allowed in here, and you're not. Go home Ian."

Ian drew Oni Makasushi.

"Ivan, don't make me kill you just to see that castle!" he yelled.

"Defend yourself!" he yelled, assuming a fighting stance.

Ivan grinned. "Don't mind if I do!" he said, as he drew his flame katana, Fury.

"WHAT?!?" Ian yelled, extremely angry. "That's MY sword!"

"Well, it was just sitting there…and I figured…" Ivan began to say, but Ian cut him off.

"You thieving bastard! There's no way I'm letting you walk out of this one alive!" he yelled, and leapt at Ivan.

-----------------------------------------

Mother reloaded her shotgun, and glared at Anna. The girl in question quickly scribbled a sentence, and finished just as Mother pulled the trigger.

A hole opened up around Mother, and she managed to only fire at the wall as she fell down.

Mother closed her eyes, and began to morph her surroundings. She made footholds in the hole, making it so that she could easily climb up.

A look of horror slowly crossed Anna's face.

_Wait… I could actually die…_ she thought to herself.

Stricken with terror, she watched at Mother climbed out of the hole, and pulled the trigger on her shotgun again.

She quick scribbled something down in her notebook, and the shell and pellets swerved, hitting the ocean and sand.

"Shit," she said, turning and running as Mother chased after her, firing her shotgun as she did.

Sand flew up behind her as pellets struck the sand.

Mother seemed intent on killing Anna, and unfortunately for her, she had a case of the worst thing for this situation.

Writer's Block.


	9. Chapter Eight: Vampiric Misunderstanding

DISCLAIMER: Nick is a person, so I don't own him. In fact, he owns all of you, because he's THE FREAKING SPACE POPE!

-----------------------------------------

Another warp hole opened above the beaches of Battle Island, and a man fell out, screaming and tumbling through the air.

His name was Nick, a Texan who was friends with Anna and Sara, and knew of Ian. He was originally on the RPG forums that Anna and Sara frequented, but after those forums died he moved to BN. Now, it seems as if that might have been a mistake…

He hit the ground with a large thud.

"Ow…" he said; his body sore from what felt like one hell of a drop.

"Hello," The Voice said, oddly not appearing in front of him.

Nick rolled over, and looked towards the sky.

"God…?" he asked.

The Voice paused.

"Not really, but my identity doesn't matter. What matters is that you're stuck on this island, fighting against the wrath of your imagination and the imaginations of your fellow Badgerians."

"Um… what?" Nick asked, a confused look on his face.

The Voice sighed.

"Basically, it's like Survivor. Only, it doesn't suck, and we get an unhealthy amount of carnage for my viewing pleasure. Does that answer your question?"

"I think so…" Nick said. "But what do I defend myself with?"

"Your weapon is buried in the sand. Now, I'm going to go, as I'm tired of explaining the rules to newbies. You'll either figure it out or die. Either way, it doesn't matter to me."

The Voice then faded away, probably gone to do something more exciting.

"Wow, I never knew disembodied voices could be so rude!" Nick said. He then sat up, and began digging through the sand in the large crater his impact had made.

After a few minutes of digging, he unearthed a rather large puppet.

"You're kidding me…" he said, looking at the creepy puppet.

He sighed, and strung the puppet onto his back.

"Well, I had better go explore the island. Hopefully, someone will fill me in as to what the hell is happening…"

And with that, Nick stood up and walked down the beach.

---------------------------------------------------

Roy looked across the beach.

"Shit, Mother's about to kill Anna!" he yelled, panicking.

He sighed and drew Ascalon, running towards Mother.

_Hopefully this doesn't get me kicked out of the game…_ Roy thought to himself.

He leapt into the air, bringing Ascalon behind him as he did.

"No one kills the first non-unibrow chick I've seen in God-knows-how-long!" he yelled, as he brought Ascalon down on the back of Mother's skull.

Mother's body crumpled and fell. Roy grinned as he pulled Ascalon out of the back of Mother's head.

He bent down close to her body.

"I can smell you're still alive… if only barely," Roy said, licking the blood that flowed from her open wound.

His eyes became red as Drac took over.

"**And now I finish you…"** he said, grinning.

Anna stood there, her jaw open.

"Unibrow?" she asked, confused.

The she noticed Roy become Drac.

"Oh shit! You just killed her to get me!" she yelled, and turned and fled.

"**Wait! I just wanted to ask you out!"** Roy, still somewhat himself, yelled.

Anna, however, was running away screaming.

After a matter of seconds, however, she was out of breath.

"I'm sorry Miss Hull, I know I should have practiced running more!" she squealed to herself.

She spun around and scribbled out another sentence.

This caused Drac to trip over Mother's body, and fall face first into the ocean.

Anna sighed. _That should give me some time to escape…_ she thought to herself, as she ran away from Drac.

Drac finally managed to stand up, and fumed.

"**God damnit! Why doesn't anything go my way?!?"**he yelled.

"Still… alive…" Mother groaned, reaching her hand up.

Drac spun around and faced her, his eyes filled with anger.

"**Shut up you old hack!"** he yelled, and swung Ascalon like a golf club.

Mother was decapitated, and her head flew off into the ocean.

Drac sighed, and sheathed Ascalon.

He looked at Mother's lifeless body, and grinned.

"**Well… wasting IS bad…" **he said as he picked up the headless body.

"**So I might as well suck her dry!"**

Drac then sucked out all the remaining blood from Mother's body, and threw it to the ground.

After a few moments, he shifted back into Roy.

"Damn… I think I'm going to be sick…" Roy muttered. "I hate it when Drac does that."

He looked around.

"Hey, where did Anna run off to?" he asked, looking around.

"WHY DOES NOTHING GO MY WAY GOD?!?" he yelled, falling to his knees, shaking his fists at the sky.

He sighed, and stood up. Sticking his hands in his pockets and lowering his head, he walked off towards the smoldering ruins of the burnt town.

------------------------------------------------------------

Scott awoke back in his hideout, and looked around.

Night had fallen, and smoke rose up from the distance, but no sign of anything else…

"NO ONE'S FOUND ME _YET_?!?" he cried out in anger.

He sighed.

"Okay… if I simply wait for someone to attack me, who knows how long I'll be sitting here? But if I look for them, I'm bound to get lost…"

Scott scratched his head.

"This sucks…" he said.

After sitting for a few more minutes, he stood up and grabbed Kafzeil. He propped it on his shoulder, and began to walk away from his hideout.

As he whistled a merry little tune, a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Death of Chibi Dude

DISCLAIMER: Same as always people. Nothing new to add this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Chibi Dude continued to walk around the island. Sara moaned.

"What's wrong Sara?" Chibi Dude asked, a look of concern crossing his face. "You don't plan on randomly dying on me, right? Cause I'm the only one who can do that."

"No… it's not that…" Sara muttered. "It's just… I'm so… hungry… need… food…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Chibi Dude responded. "You humans actually have to eat and sleep. I don't have to worry about all that, because I'm a drawing!"

Chibi Dude then began to point and laugh at Sara.

His laughter was quickly stopped by a stab to the gut, as Sara thrust Blaze through him.

She pulled out her weapon, and let Chibi Dude's dead body slump to the ground.

"Ok," Sara said, walking away from Chibi Dude's corpse. "There has to be food SOMEWHERE on this island."

She looked up to the sky, and sighed.

And that's when she noticed the large trail of smoke rising high into the air.

"Hey, that's smoke!" she said, pointing out the obvious. "And where there's smoke… there's fire! And where there's fire… there's usually people! Maybe it's someone's campfire!"

Sara then broke out in a run, the idea of a nice, campfire roasted meal floating in her mind.

However, she was disappointed to find the smoke coming from the town at which Ian and Roy had fought earlier, which was now burnt to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Sara cried out. "If someone wanted to burn this place down, couldn't they have done it _after_ I got some food?!"

She then continued to look through the ashes, cursing excessively while she did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omega John flew at Katsu, his copied Symphony Edge glowing with dark energy.

Katsu had also gone into a full on charge at John, the true Symphony Edge seeming to sing as it whipped through the air.

The two combatants swung their blades at each other.

However, the conflict was ended as Logoth stepped in, blocking the real Symphony Edge with Austere and the fake blade with Void.

"Alright you two," Logoth said, glaring at both Katsu and Omega John. "Break it up. We've work to do."

"See John?" Katsu said, grinning. "Honestly, you're much too violent. You've even forgotten the task at hand!"

'Too violent, yeah,' Omega John thought-replied. 'But you were fighting back!'

Katsu opened him mouth to protest, but then stopped. After a few seconds, he grinned. "Okay, so I don't have an excuse for that one, but that isn't the point! We're sitting around trying to kill each other while a bunch of targets wander the forests aimlessly!"

"Yield your skirmish! NOW!" Logoth yelled, causing both John and Katsu to jump.

Katsu slid Symphony Edge back into its hidden scabbard, and then began to walk away. He turned back, one more time, and grinned at John cruelly.

Katsu then continued to walk off, but John flared with dark energy.

'Bah! You're just like those creepy Morphs!' Omega John thought replied, his rage still overflowing.

'Well, to Hell with your "mission," I've got my own goddamned agenda!'

Omega John then crouched down.

'Oh, and Katsu, I swear I will kill you.'

And, with an evil grin, Omega John teleported away.

"He'll never learn…" Katsu said.

"And now Logoth, I think there is something we should settle now…"

Katsu turned to where Logoth had stood earlier, but no trace of the vampire remained.

He smiled, and walked off. Their confrontation would have to wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick wandered the beaches of Battle Island, dragging his puppet behind him. Eventually, he came upon Scott, who was on his knees, screaming aloud.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" he yelled, hands above his head.

"Uh, right behind you," Nick replied, slinging Crisis onto his back.

Scott looked back, grinned, and stood up.

"Bout time someone showed up…" he said, but suddenly stopped. He then pointed at Crisis.

"What the hell is that?"

"This?" Nick replied, pulling Crisis off his back and holding the puppet out by one hand. "It's my weapon… I guess."

There was a long silence.

"That puppet… is your weapon?" Scott asked, confused.

Nick shrugged. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure himself.

"Whatever," he said, re-slinging Crisis onto his back. "Let's go find Sara and the others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked along through the forest, while the clouds still continued to gather around the island. Eventually, he came upon a beach. He walked onto the soft sands, and was debating about taking another nap, when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" he said aloud. "It's Nick and-"

Scott stopped, puzzled.

"… Is that me?" he asked, confused. "What the hell?"

Scott had little time to ponder this, however, as Chibi Dude respawned right in front of him. And, as normal human reaction, Scott swiftly killed him with a chop to the throat.

"Damn…" he said, watching Chibi Dude's decapitated body fall to the ground. "I hate it when they respawn in front of you! God!"


End file.
